On The Run
by Aaron M. Brandt
Summary: A young man gets a call that changes his life…Couldn't find a more appropriate place to put this one, so it's here for now... part 1 of 3


Notes: Well... here it is, finally. Just thought I should mention a few things about this story before you begin. First: Yes, it is fanfiction. More specifically, a new subgenre of fanfiction that for the time being, I call 'music fanfiction'. I integrate musicians into the story same as someone might integrate the Incredibles into their story. Second: Yes, I include myself in the story as myself, not out of ego, but out of a great difficulty of coming up with a character and also because in the dream that inspired the story, I was in it, not some 100 made-up character (not that there's anything wrong with that). Third: This story was written over the course of about 23 days back in 7th (or was it 8th) grade (1997 roughly) and remains pretty much unchanged (with minor corrections for grammar and spelling and other such corrections).  
Other than that, it's just a fanfiction story... so don't take it as anything true/real.  
Oh... and one other thing... I, of course, don't own anything/anyone mentioned herein besides myself. I can only wish I could make some amount of money off this story.

Soundtrack and Placement  
On The Run by Pink Floyd: Main theme  
The Rose by Bette Midler: Aaron takes LeAnn dancing  
How Do I Live? By LeAnn Rimes: LeAnn walks onto the stage then the scene fades away  
Half A World Away by R.E.M: Everyone piles into a jet and takes off for Australia  
Wreck Of The Edmund Fitzgerald by Gordon Lightfoot: Aaron, LeAnn, Mike and Andy look for facts on the Mary Celeste  
Songbird by Fleetwood Mac: After praying, LeAnn finds Christine and they walk through St. Johns  
Unchained Melody by Enya: Stevie chose second song  
Gold Rush Brides by 10,000 Maniacs: LeAnn goes back in the family tree to the gold rush days and where her family settled originally  
I'm Not The Man by 10,000 Maniacs: Aaron starts realizing what happened while in jail

Character Explanations (Characters are played by themselves)  
Aaron Brandt: At age 9, his parents disappeared. Now 17.  
LeAnn Rimes: Aaron's long-lost sister. Country superstar.  
Mike, Andy, Greg, Jed & Harry: Aaron's best friends.  
Stevie Nicks & Christine McVie: Aaron's aunts.  
Mick Fleetwood, Lindsay Buckingham & Jonathan McVie: Aaron's uncles.  
Ms. Doyle: Aaron's 9th Grade teacher.

Prologue

_There were stories. Many stories about how his parents disappeared. One of them was that aliens had stolen them.  
__Aaron has his own beliefs. His is that it has something to do with the F.B.I, C.I.A, A.T.F. No one knows.  
__All that Aaron remembered is that it was a dark and stormy night. The front door was knocked down. About two or three things came running in. Into his parents room. They came and took his parents. Silently, quickly: no signs of struggle.  
__After that, Aaron started receiving checks in the mail. Checks for one million dollars or even more. There was no return address, no postmark, nothing except the send to address. Aaron Brandt had been living with his parents until the incident. Afterwards, he had developed a soft spot for people who had lost something or were in trouble.  
__Now, eight years after the incident, the sister he never knew he had was on her way to visit him._

_(End of Prologue)  
_

Chapter 1 (Setting: July 5th, 1999 7:30 P.M. Patten, Maine)

"There, that should do it." Aaron said to the painting he had just hung on the wall. He then walked over and turned his huge stereo on to listen to his favorite musician, LeAnn Rimes. He had just turned it on but had not started the music yet. The phone had been ringing off the hook for the past few days and it was doing it again. He walked over to his caller ID system. It was not the usual credit card company. It was the Bangor International airport. He answered it.  
"Hello? Who is this?" Silence.  
"Uh, is this Aaron Brandt?" The other person asked.  
"Yes. Why do you ask?"  
"Well, you know your parents disappearance? I know what happened." The line faded a little. "Hey! Leggo my bags!"  
"What's happening? Who is this?"  
"Someone just walked off with my purse. By the way, I am LeAnn Rimes."  
"Come on! Be serious! What would you be doing with my number?"  
"I can explain everything! Just hurry! I wanna get away from these creeps!" Aaron looked at his watch.  
"I can be there in fifteen minutes!"  
"Thanks! I'll be outside the main entrance." LeAnn said then hung up.

(End of Chapter 1)

Chapter 2 (Setting: July 5, 1999, 7:47 P.M. En route to Bangor International airport, Bangor, Maine)

Aaron was startled by what had just happened. "LeAnn Rimes! She knows my number! I just hope I don't get tricked into giving up everything because of this." He thought aloud.  
Once there, he got out of his car and stood up against it until he saw her coming out of the airport.  
"My long-lost brother! How are you?"  
"Whoa! Hold your horses! What do you mean by calling me brother?" Aaron asked as he helped her with her bags.  
"Nice car! I'll explain. I was doing a little family history research and found we had the same mom and dad."  
"I still don't understand. If you're my sister, then why don't I have any pictures of you?" Aaron asked as he got into his Riviera.  
"I'm not sure. Let's talk about this when we get to your place and I change into something not quite so dressy. So, what have you been up to?" LeAnn asked.  
"Not much. I've been trying to keep up with all of the U.F.O sightings from around the world. So, what's been happening in the music industry?" Aaron questioned.  
"Oh, nothing unusual, except for a few unexplained disappearances and break-ins. So far, I installed two security systems and still my house has been broken into without tripping the systems." LeAnn explained, "I mean, why do these things happen to only me? Well, I hope nothing happened to my guitar. It was given to me by Clapton." They arrived at Aaron's house. Aaron got out and her bags out of the trunk then deactivated his security system.  
"I have the guest room set up for you. Also, you'll get a set of keys for the house and all the known doors in the house. Also, I will provide you with all the money and anything you will need." Aaron said as he unlocked the door and entered. LeAnn entered next and set her bags down.  
"Wow! This is quite the house!" She said as she gaped at the size of the living room.  
"Don't just stand there, come in! Take your shoes off and relax. Nothing is going to happen." Aaron walked over and opened his gun case.  
"Oh, that reminds me. What should I do with my taser? Do you want to keep it there when I don't go anywhere?" LeAnn asked as she took the weapon out of her jacket pocket.  
"No, you can keep it with you if you want. So, you hungry?" Aaron asked as he sat down.  
"No, I had dinner on the flight. But, if you have any non-alcoholic wine, would it be..."  
"Not a problem. There's something strange about this whole thing. What is it like being a music star?" Aaron asked as he walked to the kitchen to get the wine.  
"Well, the publicity alone will kill a person. And all the autographs will give you writer's cramp. I've heard of something called the 'N.I.C.A.P project,' what is it?"  
Aaron had just walked back in to the room from getting the wine. "That's my project. It is a U.F.O sighting foundation. Wow! It made it down to Texas fast. I'm sure that we'll have a close encounter here!"  
"Well, I'm ready for bed. How about I unpack everything in the morning." She walked over to her bags and dug her nightgown out of them. "Night." She said as she gave Aaron a small kiss on his cheek.  
"Uh, the guest room is on the second floor, two doors on the left. Night, sis!" Aaron said as he headed to his room.

(End of Chapter 2)

Chapter 3 Setting: July 6th, 1999, 8:20 P.M. Patten, Maine)

In the morning, Aaron woke to find LeAnn already up. She was drinking a fresh cup of coffee.  
"Good morning, LeAnn! How long you been up?" Aaron asked.  
"About an hour. Let's have breakfast then would you show me around this house of yours?" LeAnn asked.  
"Yes. I could and will. But first, what do we want for breakfast?" Aaron asked.  
"I was thinking pancakes and bacon! What grade are you in?" She asked.  
"What day is today?"  
"Today is Monday."  
"I have school today! I'm gonna have to hurry! Do you want to come to school with me today?"  
"Um, yeah. Why not? I'll get lonely here."  
"Can you start breakfast, while I get my stuff together? Then, once I have my stuff together, I'll take over while you get ready."  
"Okay, I can do that." LeAnn said as she got things ready for breakfast. Aaron went up and got dressed. After less than five minutes, he came down from his room.  
"Change positions." Aaron said as he took LeAnn's position as she went to get dressed. She took about nine minutes and then she came back into the kitchen ready for breakfast. After a hurried breakfast, they left for school.  
Aaron had grown accustomed to kids making fun of him; that was going to change. He realized that he would have to be a little protective of his sister. For, it was not often that a famous music star attended Aaron's school.  
"I'll introduce you to everyone as we meet them. I imagine you'll want to put your coat and purse in my locker." Aaron said as they stopped the car and got out of it.  
"Yeah, I don't want to carry them with me all day. Sure I can start going to school here without any trouble? And, I won't know my way around or anything, so you or somebody will have to help me around for the first few days." LeAnn said as she followed Aaron to his locker. The normal hall crowds made Aaron go around, but today things were different. Today, they moved aside and let him and the young woman that was with him through.  
"Say, isn't that LeAnn Rimes?" One of them asked.  
"You're shittin' me! What would she be doing in Maine? What is she doing with that loser, Aaron?" One of the others said.  
"I dunno… but shouldn't we let the others know?" No one answered, but they all hurried along. After they put their things away, Aaron and LeAnn headed to the usual spot he hung around.  
"Morning, Andy. I have a friend I'd like you to meet. Andy, this is LeAnn Rimes. LeAnn, this is Andy Kilanowski."  
"Uh, nice to meet you!" Andy nervously said.  
"This is Greg, Jed, Harry, and Mike also known as B.O.B." Aaron said as he pointed to each.  
"Hello!" They all said in unison.  
"Why did you bring LeAnn Rimes to school? Why didn't you bring someone cool like Stephen King?" Harry asked.  
"Well, Stephen King isn't my brother. LeAnn Rimes just happened to be my sister. Why, is there a problem?" Aaron asked.  
"No, it's just that you usually don't talk to girls, so this is a first." Mike said.  
"It's time to go to homeroom. Bye, guys!"  
"Bye! See you at lunch!"

(End of Chapter 3)

Chapter 4 (Setting: July 6th, 1999, 9:00 A.M. Patten Junior High School, Patten, Maine)

"Young lady" the teacher said, "shouldn't you be going to your homeroom?" Aaron turned.  
"This will be her homeroom for a few days. Let me introduce her." Aaron said as he and LeAnn walked to the front of the room. "This is LeAnn Rimes, my long-lost sister. Please introduce yourselves by row." Starting at the front of the row closest to the door, they introduced themselves. "And this is Ms. Doyle." Aaron said as he had LeAnn shake hands with the teacher.  
"I know it seems strange, having a country superstar in your school… but when I found I was related to Aaron, I had to reunite with him. If I seem nervous, it is because I am used to private schooling." LeAnn explained. Then, she and Aaron walked back to their desks. One of the meaner kids in the class shot a paper football at Aaron, but missed and hit LeAnn.  
"Hey, Who did that?"  
"Don't worry. They don't mess with anyone or me who has four throwing stars and is allowed to use them as seen fit." Aaron reached into his shirt pocket and took them out and set them on his desk. After the first three classes, it was lunchtime. Aaron and LeAnn were the first ones in line. "Your few days here will be quite disorienting so you may want to stick with me. Also the same kids I hang with in the morning sit with me at lunch." Aaron said as he and LeAnn sat down at the table across from Aaron.  
"Hey, guys. How's it going?" LeAnn asked.  
"Boring. What's new?" Greg asked.  
"The usual." Aaron answered. Lunch went on as usual; they talked about everything under the stars and then some. As lunch drew to a close, Aaron proposed an idea. "Hey, would anyone like to come over to my place and spend the night?"  
"My parents are out of town for a couple days." Andy said.  
"So are mine." Mike chimed in.  
"Anyone else?" No one answered. "Let's meet by the doors to the staff parking lot after school." They then split up to go to their individual classes. Aaron was looking forward to that night. He knew they would stay up all night playing role-playing games. The rest of the day passed by quickly. After school, Aaron and LeAnn found Mike and Andy by the doors.  
"Don't we take the bus to your place?" Andy asked.  
"Not me. We'll take my car." Aaron answered.  
"Wow! Impressive car!" Mike said.  
"His house is even more impressive!" LeAnn added.  
"How about we teach my sis how to play R.P.G's?" Aaron asked. They got into his car.  
"Yeah, we could. Do you still have all your AD&D books? And, do you have enough wine?" Mike asked.  
"Don't worry. I have everything. The basement is well stocked." It was a five-mile drive to Aaron's house, but it was a quick trip.

(End of Chapter 4)

Chapter 5 (Setting: July 6th, 1999, 8:30 P.M. Detox mansion, Patten, Maine)

"Okay, is everything ready?" Aaron asked.  
"Yeah. I have character sheets, player's manual, DM's handbook, Tome of Magick, all of the player's options, & monster manual. Where did LeAnn go?" Mike asked.  
"She probably went up to her room to get changed. She doesn't like wearing dressy clothes when she ain't leaving the house." LeAnn came down from her room wearing a button-up short-sleeved shirt and a pair of coveralls. Aaron walked over and turned his stereo on.  
"Let's start with the character sheets." Mike explained. It took about forty-five minutes to explain it to LeAnn. "Before we start, we should decide on what campaign I am going to run." Mike said.  
"How about the scariest one there is?" LeAnn suggested.  
"Yeah, I think Ravenloft would be a great campaign." Andy added.  
"Okay, Ravenloft it is. The whole basis of the game is that in about seventeen thirty-eight of the Forfar calendar, Ravenloft formed. Lord Forfar was proved so evil his lands were literally ripped from their home world and cast into a separate dimension that became Ravenloft." Mike explained. "All right, everyone ready? I'll start you off in the Forlorn castles. You just accidentally killed Van Richten." Mike explained. It continued this way until four thirty in the morning, when they finally killed Forfar.  
After they were finished, they all went to bed. In the morning, they slept right through Aaron's alarm clock. They got up at eleven thirty.  
"Well, I'm not even ready for school today!" Andy said.  
"Well, we don't have to go today if we don't want to. We can safely skip school and stay here all day. I have caller I.D and video cameras all around." Aaron explained.  
"Okay, but what do we do all day then?" LeAnn asked.  
"So, what'd you think of Ravenloft? Was it as scary as you were hoping?" Mike asked.  
"Scarier than anything I have played! Role-playing games are fun. I wish we could do this more often." LeAnn said. Aaron's alarm system went off.  
"What the hell is that?" Andy shouted over the noise of the alarm. Aaron ran up to his computer room.  
"What's happening?" Mike asked.  
"Local police reports say the Men In Black are heading to Patten, Maine!" Aaron read off his computer screen.  
"Come on! We have to get a move on! What is this all about?" Mike asked.  
"They think I stole millions of dollars when I have been getting checks in the mail for the money." Aaron explained.  
"Get dressed. We have to get out of here!" Everyone ran and got dressed. "Everyone get whatever you need and put it in my car! Hurry!" Aaron ran and had Andy grab the gun cases as he took the guns out of the cabinet. He then grabbed another case and put the ammo in it.  
"Okay, let's go! I think we should go to Canada!" LeAnn suggested.  
"Andy, did you empty the safe?" Aaron asked.  
"Yes, I did." Andy answered. They all piled into Aaron's car and they left for Canada.

(End of Chapter 5)

Chapter 6 (Setting: July 7th, 1999, 11:05 A.M. En Route to Montreal, Quebec, Canada)

"What do we want to do?" LeAnn asked.  
"Would we be able to go live with Fleetwood Mac? Or were they some of the others who vanished?" Andy asked casting a glance towards LeAnn.  
"I know Stevie Nicks! She used to live next door to me! I helped her out of a few problems she had. She still owes me one!" Aaron answered.  
"We could live here in Canada for a few days. We might still have to go to school. We could give a gun safety presentation!" LeAnn suggested.  
"Andy… under my seat, could you get my laser rifle?" Aaron asked. Andy reached down and picked it up.  
"Awesome! How do you use this thing?" Andy asked.  
"Don't touch any of the buttons! That is an extremely dangerous piece of equipment. Please hand it to me!" Aaron said. After three hours of driving, they arrived in Montreal.  
"Night." Aaron said as everyone got into bed. In the morning, they all woke up on time.  
"Are you sure we are ready to give the presentation? I'm not sure the school will like this." Mike complained.  
"I have a bad feeling about this, guys! I forgot to mention that I have a slight psychic danger sense. I feel that we will encounter our pursuers at school!" LeAnn announced.  
"Well, whatever is going to happen is just gonna happen! Let's get there so we can set up." Andy said. Once they were done having breakfast, they grabbed all the guns and piled into the car.  
"You know that they won't let us in with all these guns!" Andy said.  
"They are the ones who wanted me to demonstrate gun safety." Aaron said.  
"And, we don't have to stay here all day. After the presentation, we can leave and continue the journey." They pulled up to the school then they unpacked and went to the office.  
"Aaron Brandt, gun safety presentation." Aaron said.  
"Okay… in the lower gym. Are you going to need anything you don't have?" The secretary asked.  
"No, I have everything." Aaron said. He was carrying the laser rifle. Once in the gym, they unpacked and set up the display. The presentation was scheduled for nine forty-five that morning. Aaron slid a battery pack into the laser. "Andy, could you make sure the guns are all unloaded." Aaron asked.  
"Yep, all empty." Andy reported.  
"Do you want to cover the table?" LeAnn asked.  
"Yes. I'm glad I had the school learn English for this." Aaron said as he covered all the guns. The kids began piling into the gym.

(End of Chapter 6)

Chapter 7 (Setting: July 8th, 1999, 9:45 A.M. Montreal, Quebec, Canada)

"Hello, I am Aaron Brandt. This is Andy Kilanowski. Standing next to him is LeAnn Rimes. And at the end is Mike Metzger." Aaron said.  
"And today, we're going to show you proper care and usage of guns." LeAnn said. Aaron turned and uncovered the guns.  
"First, we'll show you how to clean a gun." Aaron said as he gave a full demonstration on how to clean a gun.  
"Next, we'll show you how to carry a gun properly." Mike said as he gave a demonstration on carrying guns.  
"Oh, and one advantage to being an F.B.I officer is that you can have some big guns that others can't have." Aaron said as he picked up his laser rifle. "Everyone at the end of the display, move back and stay clear." LeAnn walked over and set up a target at the end of the table. Aaron shot at it and hit it dead-on. "As you leave, if you want to become an American F.B.I agent I can point you in the right direction. Go ahead and ask any questions you want."  
A couple of kids came up and asked for information. Aaron provided it as he had stated. They then picked up and left the school. While they were walking to his car, LeAnn noticed a couple of agents walking towards them.  
To Aaron, she said; "Are we that popular that we have been followed into Canada?" Aaron glanced over and saw what LeAnn had seen.  
"Everyone in the car, now!" Aaron ordered. "We are off to Arizona!" Aaron said as he pulled out of the parking lot and sped away towards the Canadian-American border. "Along the way, let's stop at the F.B.I headquarters. I'm checking on the files." Aaron said.  
"But, how do you plan to get in?" Andy asked.  
"Being an F.B.I agent has its privileges." Aaron explained. It was a fifteen-hour drive from Montreal to Washington DC. Once there, Aaron took his .45 auto out of the trunk, as did LeAnn.  
"Okay, guys. This is like the most top secret stuff, so you better keep quiet!" Aaron warned. They entered and Aaron showed his badge. "Agent Aaron, three visitors. I'm checking on my files." Aaron reported. Aaron turned and motioned for the rest to follow. The elevator stood at the end of the hallway, gleaming clean chrome. Aaron walked over and pressed the call button.  
The doors opened and they piled in. Aaron scanned his security clearance badge and placed his hand on a metal plate, then pressed the button for the lowest level of the building. "Act natural. You're too tense; you must be loose. Don't mention any of this to anyone!" Aaron explained.  
The elevator stopped once it reached the lowest level. The doors opened and the passengers got out.

(End of Chapter 7)

Chapter 8 (Setting: July 8th, 1999, 5:30 P.M. F.B.I building headquarters, Washington DC)

"Wow! This rocks! Actual alien abduction files!" Andy gasped. The room in which they were was the size of three football fields.  
"Don't wander off! And, don't open any doors or file cabinets!" Aaron said as he wandered over to his file cabinet. "Hey! New files! Two of them!" Aaron noticed, "Hey listen to this." Aaron continued.  
The first one read as follows: On a clear day five Navy Avengers of Flight nineteen took off for a routine mission. It was a routine two-hour mission and the planes were fully fueled. The planes had extensive radio equipment to include ten radio channels and homing devices. The first message that came from the patrol came in at 15:45. 'Control tower. This is an emergency. We seem to be lost. We can't seem to make out where we are.' The tower said, 'Head due west,' but the flight did not know which way was west. 'Everything looks wrong even the ocean looks wrong.' The tower was puzzled; even if the compasses weren't working, the crew should have been able to fly west by following the sun (which was several hours from setting). Finally, around 16:25, the flight leader announced, 'we are not certain here we are. We must be 225 northeast of base… It looks like we are…' And then silence. At 19:04, the last message from Flight nineteen was received at base. It was only a faint message that repeated the letters FT FT, the call letters of Flight nineteen.  
"Strange! Let me read the next one." LeAnn asked.  
The second one read as follows: The Mary Celeste was a one hundred-three-foot brigantine displacing two hundred eighty-two tons. It was found floating and completely abandoned by the crew of the Dei Gratia on December 4, 1997. Both ships had taken on cargo in New York the previous month. The Mary Celeste was sailing for Genoa on November 7, and the Dei Gratia was to head out a week later for Gibraltar. The Dei Gratia sighted the ship sailing erratically. When the Captain went to investigate, he found the only lifeboat had been launched; yet the ship was in perfect shape, with sails set. Numerous stories abound; the stories cover everything from bloody swords under the Captains bed to strange vortices sucking off the crew to an underground world.  
"Hey! What is that?" LeAnn asked, looking towards the end of the corridor.  
"What's what?" Andy asked.  
"I also saw it! A short, tan skinned thing with slanted eyes." Mike reported.  
"Well, we should get going." Aaron said indifferently as he headed to the elevator. The elevator doors opened. Once at ground level, they stopped at a computer terminal.  
"We should find out where Stevie and the gang moved to so we don't get there and find out they moved to Russia or something." Aaron said as he accessed the F.B.I phone directory for worldwide addresses and numbers.  
"Aha! They all moved to South Dakota! Let's get a move on it!" Aaron said as he shut the computer down and left they building. From Washington DC, it was a ten-hour drive to Sioux Falls, South Dakota. On the way across the Canadian-American border, they noticed a strange light following them. Aaron knew what it was but did not tell the others for fear that it would worry them. He looked at his watch and as he did so, he took note of the time. There was a bright flash, the car stalled and then the flash disappeared. The car would not start.  
"What the hell was that?" Mike asked. Just then they saw a vehicle approaching them.  
"It's help!" Andy exclaimed. But, as the car passed them, it proved to be transparent. No engine, no noise. Nothing except the two slat-eyed aliens in it.  
"Um, shit!" Aaron said. The 'ghost car' passed and then disappeared. Aaron then looked at his watch and noticed that four hours had passed almost instantly.  
"Let's get going! The night is young. LeAnn, can I use your cell phone?" Aaron asked.  
"Yes, you can." LeAnn answered. Aaron dialed Stevie Nicks' number  
"Hello?" Stevie answered.  
"It's so good to hear your voice! It's me, Aaron!" Aaron said.  
"What are you doing calling me so late at night?" She asked.  
"I have a favor to ask. Could three others and I come and live with you?" Aaron asked.  
"Why, of course! I'll tell the others you're coming. Oh, I have another call. See you once you get here?" Stevie asked.  
"Sure, bye!" Aaron said, and then hung up.

(End of Chapter 8)

Chapter 9 (Setting: July 9th, 1999, 1:45 P.M. Stevie Nicks' house, Green Bay, Wisconsin)

"I apologize for the timing, but we had to get away!" Aaron explained as he entered Stevie's house. Aaron was carrying the main bags.  
"Wow! Stevie Nicks! This is the best sleep-over I've ever been to!" Andy exclaimed.  
"Put the guns on the couch!" Aaron instructed.  
"Who is Fleetwood Mac?" Mike asked.  
"Put the laser and the batteries on the table." Aaron instructed. "Don't worry, dear sister! They won't insult your music!" Aaron said as he closed and locked the door.  
"Where are Lindsay, Mick, Christine, and Jonathan?" Aaron asked.  
"I'll get them." Stevie said as turned to go get them.  
"How did you meet her?" Andy asked.  
"After my parents disappeared, the entire group became my aunts and uncles!" Aaron explained.  
"Hello! It's been a long time! What brings you this far west?" Christine McVie asked.  
"A few problems in Maine. How are things here?" Aaron asked. "These are two of my best friends. Andy Kilanowski and Mike 'B.O.B' Metzger. And this is my country superstar sister, LeAnn Rimes!" Aaron introduced, "And, these are a few of my guns."  
"I'm Stevie Nicks. And, this is Lindsay Buckingham, Mick Fleetwood, Christine McVie, and Jonathan McVie." Stevie introduced.  
"Did we interrupt?" Mike asked.  
"No, we were about to set down to dinner and then you pulled up." Mick said.  
"Did you have any trouble finding us?" Christine asked.  
"The only problem was that we were abducted by 'Visitors' on the way here! As far as we know, they didn't stick our brains..."  
"Please, we're eating!" Lindsay interrupted. All of them went and ate dinner. Once done, they agreed to have a contest of instrumental talent.  
Once done, they all went to bed. In the middle of the night, Aaron was awakened by the sound of breaking glass. He silently got up and grabbed his laser. He quietly checked through the bedrooms. He then moved to the kitchen. Aaron thought he heard the sound of breathing. He switched the light on.  
"Don't shoot!" Stevie said.  
"What're you doing up?" Aaron asked.  
"I had was getting myself a glass of water and I dropped the glass. Boy, you have good hearing!" She explained.  
"Just be glad you didn't break in… you'd be one sorry music star." Aaron said.  
"Let's head back to bed!" They turned, after cleaning up the broken glass, and went to bed. In the morning, Aaron was the last to get up.  
"Morning!" Aaron said as he got up.  
"Shhhh!" LeAnn shushed.  
"There was a murder last night. The police already have a positive I.D. The suspects are: Aaron Brandt, LeAnn Rimes, Mike Metzger, and Andy Kilanowski." The newscaster said.  
"I don't know about you guys and gals, but I'm going to Australia! They'll never find me." Aaron said as he hurriedly ran and packed his bags.  
"But, why? You are innocent… aren't you?" Stevie asked.  
"I am! I was here all night last night… right?" Aaron asked, cautiously.  
"Remember, you were up last night at about three in the morning. You could have been doing more than just looking through the house when Stevie broke the glass." Lindsay suggested.  
"For that matter, Stevie could have done it! She was up before me!" Aaron recalled.  
"Whatever we do, we should do it before too long because the police are going to be coming down here soon!" Mick said as he looked out the windows.  
"Okay, everyone pack and be ready to leave in ten minutes. We'll all go to Australia!" Aaron ordered. They went and did as told.  
"You look as if you know something we don't and you are holding back. I can tell." Andy said.  
"I have a feeling that it was the government. Remember when I placed my hand on that plate in the elevator? The American government probably made a copy of my hand-print and somehow committed the murder with my hand print." Aaron explained. Andy simply nodded in agreement. The others came into the living room.  
"Come out with your hands up!" Someone outside said.  
"Oh, crap! I knew coming here was a bad idea! We should've stayed in Canada!" Mike said.  
"Hand me the laser!" Aaron said.  
"What're you gonna do? Shoot our way out of the country?" LeAnn asked.  
"Just follow behind me. And be ready to run." Aaron said as he unlocked the door and turned the laser on. He inched the door open and jumped around the half-open door. He was half-expecting the County Sheriff, but what he got was the S.W.A.T team.  
"Put the gun down and put your hands above your heads!" The leader ordered, "And, bring your bags."

(End of Chapter 9)

Chapter 10 (Setting: July 9th, 1999, 12:50 P.M. Green Bay, Wisconsin)

They were escorted directly to the courthouse.  
"All rise as the judge enters." The sheriff said.  
"Be seated." The judge said.  
"What do we have? The murder of a federal official, and the police chief?" Judge Reinhold said. The jury was examining the guns. "Agent Aaron, come to the stand." The judge said. Aaron obediently approached the stand. "Why? Why did you do it? They had nothing against you." Aaron looked around the room.  
"Before I say anything either way, would you ask the four Men In Black to leave the room?"  
"Fleming, Sagan. Show them the door!" The judge ordered.  
"Thank you… I have had a few bad experiences with them before." Aaron said, and then he thought he recognized the sounds the heels of their shoes made and realized it was they who came and took his parents. "It was them! They're the ones who stole my parents! Get them!" Aaron shouted. LeAnn had an extra pistol in her coat sleeve, which she took out and shot the first one in the ankle and the other three in the lower back.  
"Order! Order in the court!" The judge screamed, "A two for one trial… this could be a long night." Aaron gave LeAnn a thumbs-up. "It's useless! I'm going to let the jury decide. For now, I am going to have to put the young lady in lockup." Aaron gasped.  
"Then, I'm coming with! After all, she is my long-lost sister! Even if we doesn't have the same last name." Aaron exclaimed.  
"If he's going, we're going to join!" Stevie said, speaking for them all.  
"Fine, just give me your names." Judge Reinhold said. The group gave their names one by one.  
"Don't injure them! Put them on the first level. If you are proven not guilty, you will be released. As for the M.I.B, when we interrogate them, you may be present." Judge Reinhold said.  
"Come on," The police chief said.  
"Don't hurt my guns! I built the laser myself." Aaron said as he was pushed out the door. Aaron was hoping that none of the jailbirds would recognize anyone.  
"I'm sorry about this whole thing! God, I hope we get out of here soon!" Aaron said.  
"Say, isn't that LeAnn Rimes? And, Fleetwood Mac?" One of the other inmates asked.  
"Why? You got a problem? The girl is my sister and the others are my aunts and uncles!" Aaron explained.  
"Hey, guys! We got six famous people in this here jail. At recess, let's introduce ourselves!" Al, the other inmate announced.  
"Yeah, it's always a good idea to introduce ourselves." Joe, Al's cellmate, laughed.

(End of Chapter 10)

Chapter 11 (Setting: July 9th, 1999, 3:30 P.M. Green Bay, Wisconsin) 

"Let's get this over with! What do we have tonight?" Nick asked.  
"Two murders. Both committed by the same person." Will answered. Jay finished setting all of Aaron's guns on the table.  
"This kid must have every kind of gun he could ever get! Where'd he get this thing?" Moe asked as he picked up the laser rifle.  
"Well, the murders were committed at about twelve-thirty in the morning. Stevie Nicks and the rest of them said they were at Stevie's house." Randy explained.  
"Yes, but what about the money? Did he steal it?" Jacob asked.  
"I know this kid. He wouldn't steal anything or kill anyone unless absolutely necessary. I think he is innocent." Ms. Doyle said.  
"Stevie also said that Aaron approached her with his laser fully armed. What do you think now?" Nick asked.  
"She dropped a glass. Aaron woke and went to check it out. After your parents were taken, wouldn't you be a bit jumpy?" Jay asked.  
"Come on let's settle down a little. Let's take a vote. All those voting guilty." Moe said. No one raised his or her hand.  
"Not guilty." All of them raised their hands.  
"Let's go tell Judge Reinhold! And, tomorrow in the morning, bring your autograph books. They'll be released in the morning." Randy exclaimed. Meanwhile, the next day at jail, it was recess.  
"LeAnn, I'm going to go find Andy and Mike. I'll be right back." Aaron said. LeAnn walked over to Mick but was stopped short when Al stepped in front of her.  
"Well, who do we have here?" Al said as he approached LeAnn.  
"Hey, back off! You don't have any right to approach me like this." LeAnn said as she backed away from him.  
"Hey, what's going on here?" Mick asked.  
"Back off old man! This is between me and the girl!" Al shouted as he drew a switchblade.  
"I said… leave the girl alone!" Mick said. Al continued to ignore Mick. Mick, fed up with the fight, hit Al with one of his shoes.  
"Mick! You're my hero!" LeAnn exclaimed. She ran over and gave Mick a big hug.  
"I wouldn't let my niece get stabbed." Mick said, hugging LeAnn back. Just then, the PA system came on.  
"Attention, Mick Fleetwood, Stevie Nicks, Lindsay Buckingham, Christine McVie, Jonathan McVie, LeAnn Rimes, Mike Metzger, Andy Kilanowski, and Aaron Brandt. Please report to the visitor's area." The speaker said. They all silently moved to the designated area.  
"Group, you guys and girls are free! Unfortunately, the four M.I.B have disappeared." The warden said.  
"And, we got a call from someone in Saint Joseph, Minnesota who said he wants to speak to you." Moe, from the jury, said. The warden went and got the laser rifle for Aaron and LeAnn's taser.  
"We can't allow you to have all these guns without you being older and having a license for them… so we will keep them here." The warden said. Then, the group left.  
"Who do you know in Saint Joseph?" LeAnn asked.  
"That must be Rick. I met him in Australia. He's a member of N.I.C.A.P." Aaron said as Andy, Mike, LeAnn, and he got into his car. Lindsay, Mick, Stevie, Jonathan, and Christine got into Christine's van. At that, they left for Saint Joseph, Minnesota.

(End of Chapter 11)

Chapter 12 (Setting: July 9th, 1999, 7:00 P.M. En Route to Sartell, Minnesota)

After three and a half hours, they reached Sartell.  
"I hate Minnesota! It's full of drunken drivers and lots of idiots!" LeAnn argued.  
"I don't care! We are still going to visit Rick, no matter how much you hate it!" Aaron said.  
"Look! We just missed the turnoff to Saint Joseph! You don't even know how to drive!" LeAnn shouted back.  
"Hey, settle it later! What the hell is that semi doing next to us?" Andy asked.  
"Shit! He's trying to knock us off the road! Hang on!" Aaron exclaimed. He tried to pull ahead of the semi, but could not. The semi began forcing them off the road into the ditch. The right side of the car slid off the road, followed by the rest of the car. Aaron and LeAnn were hit the hardest, while Mike and Andy only sustained minor injuries.  
"Mike, you all right?" Andy asked. Mike was knocked unconscious. "I hope LeAnn has a cell phone!" He said as he gently dug through her purse, and found no cell phone. Christine saw the whole thing and turned to investigate. Aaron's Riviera was a gnarled mess.  
"Lindsay! Call an ambulance! And, get the others out here!" Christine shouted.  
"What happened?" Jonathan asked.  
"I don't know, but help me and get the doors open!" Stevie said. The four of them, joined shortly by Lindsay, managed to pry the doors open. The ambulance got there and the paramedics, assisted by the group, got them all out of the crushed car.  
"Come on! Let's get to the hospital!" Christine said as she climbed into the van. It was a ten-minute ride to the Saint Joseph hospital. LeAnn had only suffered a blow to the head while Aaron had suffered a broken rib and a big cut on his head and a shard of the broken rib had entered his left lung. The next day, LeAnn was discharged from the hospital and went to the nearest church and prayed for the safety of Aaron. Once she was done praying, she went to talk to the Priest.  
"How long has it been since your last confession?" The Priest asked.  
"Five years." Answered LeAnn.  
"How have you violated the commandments?"  
"I fear that I may have caused an accident that almost killed my brother, two of his friends, and me. And, now I feel it was all my fault. What can I do to relieve myself of these thoughts?"  
"You should get in touch with your actual feelings about what has happened. Take a walk through the woods and look at the true beauty of Mother Nature." The Priest said. LeAnn dug into her jacket and pulled out a small picture of her and placed it on the bench.  
"Thank you! If I wouldn't have come here, I would have lost all faith!" LeAnn said as she left the church and took a quiet walk through the woods. Half-way through, she found Christine.  
"Christine! I didn't expect to find you out here!" LeAnn exclaimed.  
"I love these kind of places; they're so peaceful. Aaron is getting better! It was a miracle! He was deteriorating, then he stabilized and started getting better!" Christine said.  
"That's great! When can I see him?" LeAnn asked.  
"The doctor said he needs his rest. Maybe tomorrow!" Christine said.  
"Let's continue. This is the best day of my life! Thank you, God! Thank you!"

(End of Chapter 12)

Chapter 13 (Setting: July 10th, 1999, In a hotel between the Church and the hospital, Saint Joseph, Minnesota)

That night, as LeAnn slept, there was an explosion.  
"Did you hear that?" Christine asked as she woke up.  
"Who wouldn't? What do you think about investigating?" LeAnn said as she looked out the windows.  
"Look! There's a glow coming from the center of the church grounds!" LeAnn saw through the pair of binoculars she held. Christine and LeAnn slipped their shoes on and LeAnn took Aaron's laser rifle and they left to search the forest.  
"Okay, let's stick together! Last thing I want to happen is get lost out here!" LeAnn said. She turned the laser on and armed it as Aaron had showed her.  
"Aaahhh!" Christine shouted.  
"What? What happened?" LeAnn asked.  
"I stumbled over an upraised tree root." Christine said. After walking another one-quarter mile, LeAnn stopped.  
"What?" Christine asked quietly.  
"Shh. I think I heard a footstep!" LeAnn whispered. She listened intimately for a minute. She heard nothing. They continued on their way. Once they reached their seeming destination, they saw what it was. "Looks like someone already got here! Do you have that silent camera with?" LeAnn asked.  
"Yeah. I do." Christine answered. LeAnn started snapping pictures of the apparent crash site. The men who had arrived at the site had begun cleaning up. They were all wearing radiation-proof suits. Christine wanted to go on up ahead, but was stopped short by LeAnn.  
"Don't you see the perimeter alarm wire laying right in front of you? You almost set it off. I'm out of film! Let's head back." LeAnn suggested. Back at the hospital, everyone was resting. They had no idea what had happened. In the morning, after breakfast, they all went to see Aaron. The doctor's had no explanation for Aaron's rapid recovery.  
"Aaron! Dear brother! How are you?" LeAnn said.  
"LeAnn! Are you okay?" Aaron asked.  
"Yes, I'm fine! I know how you were cured!" LeAnn explained.  
"How? How would you know? You're not a doctor!" Doctor McDouglas exclaimed.  
"After I was discharged, I went to the church and prayed for your survival!" LeAnn said. The doctor walked out with a doubtful look upon his face.  
"We were able to save most of the money… but we had to use some of it to pay for the hospital bill. We got the laser rifle back, though! The repair of the car is hopeless." Stevie said.  
"All I am worried about is your guys' well-being!" Aaron happily said. LeAnn then explained what she and Christine had seen out in the forest. She ended by telling him that tonight they would return to investigate further. That night, after Aaron was released, they all walked out into the forest after dusk had set.  
"Okay! Stick together!" LeAnn said as they herded into the forest behind the church. Aaron kept looking at his compass.  
"Watch yourselves!" Aaron said as they continued deeper into the forest. The needle of the compass started spinning wildly.  
"Let's go! Who thinks this is nuts?" LeAnn asked. Everyone raised his or her hands. "All right! Let's go!" She said as they headed to the car.  
"How about we go and have dinner. And then after dinner, we solve the mystery of the Mary Celeste?" Andy asked.  
"Yeah! That would be cool!" Aaron replied.

(End of Chapter 13)

Chapter 14 (Setting: July 10th, 1999, 8:30 P.M. Saint Joseph, Minnesota) 

"LeAnn, you dance?" Aaron asked.  
"Sure. Anyone going to join?" LeAnn asked.  
"We'll join." Lindsay said as they all went out to the dance floor.  
"Mind if I pick the song?" Aaron asked. Aaron chose 'The Rose' by Bette Midler. After that, Stevie chose the second song. She chose 'Unchained Melody' by The London Philharmonic Orchestra. After they were done dancing, they went and ordered dinner.  
"What do you think of trying to solve the Mary Celeste?" Andy asked. The waiter came over.  
"Aye carumba! There are music stars among us!" The waiter gasped. Everyone ordered.  
"Say, isn't that Ms. Doyle?" Aaron asked.  
"Ms. Doyle! Over here!" LeAnn said.  
"What a surprise!" Karlyn said as she walked over.  
"Can we call you Karlyn?" Andy asked.  
"Of course! What is this all about?" Karlyn asked as she looked over the folders on the table.  
"Remember the Mary Celeste? We're going to solve the mystery of it!" Aaron explained.  
"Let's solve it after dinner. I'm starved." Mike said.  
"I agree with Bob!" Aaron added. After dinner, they got out all the articles on the Mary Celeste. Everyone got at least five articles.  
"Okay, according to this, the ship was never anywhere near the Bermuda Triangle. It was found off the shore of Spain and Portugal." Jonathan read.  
"That night it was raining, the weather was not clear and the sun was blocked by clouds." Andy said.  
"The ship had taken on some water and the Dei Gratia had run into several winter storms on the way cross the Atlantic." Stevie added.  
"The truth might be that: for their safety, they launched the life-boat and hoped that they would make it to shore, but were taken by the government and never released." Aaron theorized.  
"How do you know that?" Christine asked.  
"When I started to work for the F.B.I., I saw some strange things." Aaron replied, "I'm going to do some research into the latest U.F.O sightings!" Aaron dropped the others off at the room and then drove to the doctor's office.  
"Well, your blood types don't match and neither do your RNA strands! In other words, you are not brother and sister. I don't know where she got that from!" The doctor explained.  
"Thanks, doc! You've been a big help!" Aaron said as he left the office.  
"No problem! Always glad to help!" The doctor said. Aaron drove back to the hotel.  
"Aaron, what happened?" Stevie asked.  
"Oh, just had to check the Federal building. See what's going on." Aaron said.  
"Well, do we still wanna go to Australia?" LeAnn asked.  
"Sure… we have everything we could need. And we still have enough money for the trip down there!" Aaron said as he counted through the money.  
"Let's leave in the morning. I'll reserve the tickets!" Stevie suggested.

(End of Chapter 14)

Chapter 15 (Setting: July 11th, 1999, 9:30 A.M. En Route to Australia)

They got on the flight at nine-thirty in the morning.  
"Boy! I'm glad we're leaving! I've always wanted to go to Australia!" LeAnn said. Aaron looked out the window and sighed.  
"LeAnn… I have to tell you something. You are not really my sister. Not even a distant cousin." Aaron explained.  
"What? But, I was told we had the same parents but were separated at birth!" LeAnn exclaimed. Aaron knew she had been given the wrong information. He was wondering what LeAnn was going to do. Aaron knew what he wanted to do, but he thought LeAnn would be against getting married in a year or so. After thirteen and a half hours of flying, the plane touched down in Sydney.  
"Well, we finally got away from them! What do we do now?" Aaron asked.  
"I had the weirdest dream." LeAnn said. They arrived at their reserved hotel room. "I dreamt that in about a year, we got married!" Aaron started recalling what he was thinking about on the plane.  
"That brings up an interesting question. Say the chance did arise, would you consider saying 'Yes'?" Aaron nervously asked.  
"Well, I don't know! It is perplexing, though!" LeAnn uncertainly answered. "But, it would seem kinda weird for me to marry a average kid! And in Australia!" She said.  
"Would we be able to become citizens and get jobs in The Land Downunder? Are we willing to live together and work together as couple?" Aaron asked.  
"Absolutely! Did we leave anything of value in the Patten house?" LeAnn asked. Everyone else was in his or her rooms. Aaron went over and checked the bags.  
"No, we didn't leave anything important behind. Were any of your relatives on the Gold Rush wagon trains?" Aaron inquisitorially asked. LeAnn walked over and picked up a folder of articles about the Gold Rush Brandt's and Rimes' and gave it to Aaron. Aaron began reading them all. It was late and LeAnn needed her sleep, but Aaron stayed up to study the articles. Once he finished, he went to bed.  
During the night, Aaron dreamt about the Gold Rush days. In the dream, he saw his cousin, Sarah, as he had read in the articles, and her new baby. For reasons unknown, Sarah and the baby died near the end of the dream. In the morning, Aaron found everyone in the lobby enjoying the continental breakfast.  
"Morning, everyone!" Aaron said as he entered the lobby.  
"Morning, Aaron!" LeAnn said. "I had the weirdest dream. You asked me to marry you soon!" She laughed. Aaron found nothing funny about that. Later that day, while the others were wandering through the shops, Aaron did the last thing he thought he would ever do. He gave LeAnn… an engagement ring.

(End of Chapter 15)

Chapter 16 (Setting: July 12th, 1999, 2:30 P.M. Sydney, Australia)

"But… but..." LeAnn stuttered.  
"But nothing! I've been in love with your music, with you, for a long time now! I never thought I'd ever go anywhere or do anything with a girl, but this contradicts..." Aaron said but was cut off by LeAnn.  
"This is the best day of my life! I don't know what to say!" LeAnn said with tears in her eyes.  
"You don't have to say anything now! Just… let's try to keep this to ourselves for now, okay?" Aaron gently asked. That night, they had a card tournament.  
"Where's LeAnn?" Stevie said.  
"She doesn't feel good." Aaron said as he looked at his hand of cards, only half paying attention to the game. "Are you gonna live here with us or are you gonna go back stateside?" He asked.  
"We're going back tomorrow. What about you two?" Mick asked Andy and Mike.  
"We'll come with. We ever gonna see you again?" Mike asked.  
"We'll have to see. I hope so, though!" Aaron answered. They finished the game, and then went to bed. In the morning, Aaron woke to find the others already gone.  
"Morning, love!" Aaron said as LeAnn came into the kitchen.  
"Morning! How did you sleep?" LeAnn asked.  
"Like a rock! You feeling well?"  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"I set up a small concert at the Opera House for later today! For now, I could be your manager!" Aaron explained. Later that day, Aaron took her hand as he led her to the stage.

_**The End **_


End file.
